Episode 8: The End
This is the Season Finale to Season One. Sypnosis The Remaining Five Survivors Face The Test Of Their Lives. Plot (Short) The five survivors wait in the test elevator. Paris was on the floor. She thought about Audrey. She didn't deserve her death. They could have all made it. The Dark Matter dissolved in front of them. The Final Test was upon them. Graham stepped in. He knew what was about to unfold. He also knew not all of them were stepping out alive. He's heard of the others. The other groups. The First Challenge was a puzzle. A technical puzzle. Kyle and Paris got to work, solving the puzzle. They all proceeded to the next challenge. The timer started. 8 minutes for eight episodes. They needed to clear the test in 8 minutes, or the entire area would be gassed by Dark Matter Gas Bomb. The next was parkour. Graham was left behind with Kyle. The others moved forward. As Graham helped Kyle up, he knew he needed to pick up the pace. It was either dropping Kyle, or he would die. Cruel, Paris and Brady made it to the quiz. It asked for two passwords. Paris said 1843, then said 1401. Paris got wrong for the second number. Brady said 1310, and got himself wrong. Cruel yelled 1391. It was incorrect. They needed other people to complete it. They can't do the Final Test without the group. 6:00 minutes on the clock, Graham and Kyle make it to the Quiz. Graham screams 1014, and they proceed. There were more questions. The Subjects passed them, with 5:00 minutes. They had to speed run over electric water. Kyle's leg got shocked on the last part, and his entire right leg was paralyzed for 1 hour. Kyle knew it was over for him. Graham tried to help Kyle, but Kyle smiled and jumped into the water, drowning and electrocuting himself. Graham was relieved yet devastated that Kyle died. The first generator was next, and they needed a key. Everyone searched until Brady found the key. Brady moved on and proceeded to the next generator. They jumped through lava, and passed another generator. The Final Generator was up next. It said: To DIsarm, One Subject must Hold The The Button For The Door and Generator To Open. One was going to be left behind. Graham looked at the two. Graham looked at Brady and Paris. "Damn. I'm the sacrificial character huh?" Brady and Paris laughed halfheartedly, and they all shared a group hug. Graham pressed the button. Iron chains clamped on him. Graham was stuck there, to die. Cruel rushed forward. The final room was up ahead. Then a huge meteor of Dark Matter destroyed the room. Cruel got injured in the blast. Cruel was infested with the Dark Matter, the roof cut off his left leg, his right sinking in the lava. Cruel died one minute after. Brady and Paris rushed to find a way out. 1:00 minute. Paris ran forward. Xero appeared and tried to stab Paris, but Brady took the stab instead. Brady fell to the ground. His chest bled immensely. Brady told Paris to keep going. Paris went to the final part of the test. The Final Question to end the Tests. SPOILERS Paris finally escaped with one second. XeroLabs Guards congratulated her. She survived. The gas swept over the Final Test Area. Kyle drowned in electric water. Graham gassed in the Final Generator. Cruel's dead body, and finally Brady. Brady bled out before the gas reached him. Paris was escorted out of the Test Area, never to return. Or really?